A vertical adjustment device for feet of a refrigerator unit is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,805 which has a rotatably arranged adjustable rod whose end region is rotationally fixedly connected to a gear wheel. The gear wheel in turn meshes with a nut whose internal thread is in engagement with the external thread of a threaded rod connected to the foot part. A rotation of the nut results in a positional change of the foot and thus in a vertical adjustment of the unit.
A vertical adjustment device in which the rotation of an actuation rod is transmitted by means of a worm gear and results in an axial adjustment movement of the foot part is known from DE 196 06 460.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,121 relates to a vertical adjustment device of a refrigeration unit having a threaded rod accessible from the operating side of the unit. The vertical adjustment device furthermore has a foot which is pivotably supported on the housing of the refrigeration unit and in which a nut meshing with the threaded rod is rotationally fixedly located. A rotation of the threaded rod results in an axial displacement of the nut relative to the thread rod and thus to the pivoting of the foot around a pivot axis arranged in a stationary manner. A vertical adjustment device having a pivotably supported foot is furthermore known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,550. In this arrangement, the pivotably supported foot cooperates with a tie rod whose position is adjustable via a threaded rod. If the threaded rod is actuated, it results in a change in the position of the tie rod and thus to a pivoting of the foot. The pivot movement of the foot results in a vertical adjustment of the unit.
Vertical adjustment devices are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,569; U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,670 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,887 in which the rotation of an actuation rod accessible from the operating side of the unit has the result that an adjustment element cooperating with a sloped plane is moved such that the position of the adjustment element relative to the sloped plane is changed, with the vertical position of the unit changing accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,989 discloses a vertical adjustment device of a domestic appliance which has a rotatable adjustment rod accessible from the operating side. Its thread is in engagement with the internal thread of a nut which is arranged rotationally fixedly in a pivotably arranged foot of the unit. A rotation of the rod results in an axial movement between the nut and the rod and thus to a pivot movement of the foot. U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,853 likewise relates to a vertical adjustment device of a unit having a pivotably arranged foot. Its pivot angle, and thus the vertical position of the unit, is determined by the position of a wedge-shaped element which can be retracted between the pivotable foot and the housing. Its movement is controlled from the operating side of the unit by means of a rod or a wire.
DE 36 04 838 and DE 43 43 709 relate to vertical adjustment devices for feet of domestic appliances which are actuated by means of a flexible shaft accessible from the operating side or from a side wall of the unit.
Vertical adjustment devices are known from the aforesaid prior art in which the actuation rods serve as pull rods and push rods which conduct the forces acting on the feet due to the weight of the appliance into the front region of the domestic appliance. The reaction forces have to be taken over by the total appliance frame.